Plus 1, Gray, Juvia, Minus 1 : A Gruvia (GrayxJuvia) Fanfiction
by erzastrawberrycake
Summary: Juvia decides that today is the day to tell Gray-Sama her specific feelings, while Erza tells Gray to hurry up and tell Juvia how he feels about her. Unfortunately for Juvia, an unexpected somebody pops up. After a few misunderstands, crying, blushing and smiling, and encouragement, Gray and Juvia are finally together. However, on one mission, things go horribly wrong...
1. Chapter One : A Different Day

Gray's POV:

Early in the morning I walked to the guild. Nobody was even there yet, so I decided to walk down to the market and look at the stuff they were selling.

I entered a random shop and saw it was an art store. The place was filled with pencils, pens, paper, markers, etc.

Since art's not really my thing, I was about to leave when a girl entered the store. Well it wasn't really the girl, it was more that she tripped when she entered.

BONK! She fell. I went to help her up.

The girl accepted my help and stood up. She had long, straight brown hair and pushed up her bangs with a headband. Her eyes were green and her skin light. She wore a simple light green T-shirt and denim capris. She looked very simple yet so cute... Wait what am I thinking?

"S-sorry, I'm so clumsy sometimes," she laughed nervously.

"Hey, no prob. What's your name?"

"Umi," she said shyly.

"Gray."

The rest of the morning we talked. She was a very nice person, and very funny once the shyness passed.

Juvia's POV:

Today Juvia woke up early. "Today's the day! Today Juvia will tell Gray-Sama her feelings!"

Cheerful, Juvia ate breakfast and looked in her closet.

"Hmm, what should Juvia wear?" Juvia finally decided on a light blue top that showed her shoulders and covered her arms, a dark blue mini skirt, boots, and a blue butterfly pin in her hair.

Juvia headed off to the guild already, Juvia was so anxious and excited to tell Gray-Sama! It was very important! Juvia HAD to tell Gray-Sama before something happened...

~seven hours later~

Gray's POV:

It's been a little over seven hours since I started talking with Umi. Man I haven't laughed like this since... Since when?

We went to lunch together and now we were hanging out by the lake.

"So, have you just moved here?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, just yesterday."

"Nice.. So what're your plans for the next couple of days?"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to get my stuff at the art store!" She laughed.

"Do you want to go now? I don't have anything," I offered.

"Sure."

We stood up and started walking back to the market place.

"You sure don't seem busy," Umi commented.

"What makes you say that?" I smirked.

"Well you spend almost the whole day here, you said you weren't busy..."

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm in a guild," I said casually.

"A guild! Really?!" She seemed so enthusiastic.

"Yep. Fairy Tail! It's just on the other side of the town," I said.

"Oh my gosh that is so cool!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining.

We reached the art store. I watched as she took some paper labeled "CARD PAPER" and some brush tip pens.

Umi's POV:

Gray seems very nice. It's so neat that he's in a guild, Fairy Tail of all that! I hope he considers me as a friend. I already think him as a friend.

Juvia's POV:

Where is Gray-Sama? All day Juvia has been waiting at his table. Love Rival Lucy went off on a job with Natsu and Happy, this would've been the perfect time for Juvia to tell Gray-Sama everything!

"What if Gray-Sama... Is hurt?!" Juvia gasped at the thought.

Ahh! Juvia doesn't know what to do! What if Gray-Sama is hurt and needs Juvia's help?

And Juvia slipped off into daydreaming:

Gray-Sama lay on the cobblestone ground, breathing hard and barely being able to move. Over Gray-Sama towered a huge monster with glowing red eyes!

Then WHAM! Juvia knocks out the monster from behind!

"Gray-Sama! Are you alright?" Juvia runs to Gray-Sama's aid.

"Juvia," Gray-Sama says. "You saved me..." Gray-Sama goes unconscious.

Juvia uses first aid to heal Gray-Sama! Then Gray-Sama finally wakes up...

"Juvia," Gray-Sama whispers...

"Juvia!" Juvia jerked back, startled. Juvia is shaken out of the daydream. Who had called Juvia?

Mira-San walks up to Juvia. "Juvia do you want a drink?"

"Ah yes please! Juvia would like blue-vanilla icee!" (I know they don't have icees but they probably have something like it... I think)

Ahh, if only Juvia's daydream would come true!


	2. Chapter 2 : What Did He Say?

**A/N : ai I forgot to do this for the first chapter! Oh wells. Anyways, I think I got like 25 views and one review already! :O thank you guys! Well here's the next chapter, sorry if it's a little short for your taste. I'll try upload more tomorrow morning!**

_~the next morning~_

**Umi's POV:**

I had a great day yesterday! I finally made a friend! Gray and I are going to meet at a cafe in the evening. He said he was going to spend the rest of the time before at the guild. So meanwhile I'll be working on my cards!

**Juvia's POV:**

Juvia has to know if Gray-Sama is okay! That is why Juvia woke up early, and now Juvia is waiting by Gray-Sama's house! Once Gray-Sama comes outside and gets to the guild safely then Juvia will relax!

**Gray's POV:**

Yawning I stood up and stretched. It was mid-morning already, I slept in.

"Well, off to the Guild now, right?" I said to myself.

As I walked outside I could've sworn there was someone following me. But I looked everywhere and didn't see anyone. Oh well.

As soon as I got the guild, Natsu ran up to me screaming, "HEY! ICE PRINCESS!"

"Oi, Flame-Brain!" I retorted.

"Droopy eyes!"

"Pointy eyed-" I was interrupted with a crash. Erza had knocked Natsu into the wall. She looked at me, a serious expression on her face. I gulped.

"Gray," she said.

"Uh.. Y-yes?" I stammered.

"I need to talk to you.. Privately."

"O-okay," I said, a little scared and a little curious. I followed Erza into the infirmary (there wasn't anybody else inside) and she closes the door behind me.

"So.. What is it?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't here to scold me.

"It's about Juvia..."

"What?! Is she all right?" I asked, concerned. I realized I hadn't seen her in the guild this morning.

"She was looking for you yesterday," Erza said quietly.

I was surprised. Why would Erza tell me this? Wasn't Juvia always waiting for me?

"You know how she feels about you, ne?" Erza asked me.

Of course I knew. She was always pestering me, talking to me, it was obvious that she liked me. I always pretended to be irritated, but deep down I liked her back too. But I can't let anybody know...

"You should tell her your feelings," Erza said softly.

"My feelings..." I mumbled. My face started heat up.

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked her.

She smiled back at me. "I can tell. Underneath all of that is a smile.."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, alarmed.

"Not to anybody else," she laughed.

"I'll tell her soon," I promised.

**Juvia's POV:**

Ahh, that's a relief Gray-Sama is not hurt! Juvia walked into the guild just as Gray-Sama walked out of the infirmary.

The infirmary?!

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia is alarmed. Juvia ran to Gray-Sama.

"Is Gray-Sama all right?" Juvia asked worriedly.

Gray-Sama looked at Juvia, "I'm fine," Gray-Sama said.

"Ahh that's a relief!" Juvia said, nervous. Juvia's heart was beating so fast!

There was a silence. Gray-Sama was staring off into space.

"G-Gray-Sama? Is something wrong..?" Juvia asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just thinking... Oh! Um I need to go to the market to buy something..."

"Then Juvia will come with you!"

"NO!" Gray-Sama shouted.

Ehh? D-Does Gray-Sama... Hate Juvia? Juvia could feel tears threatening to fall down Juvia's face, but Juvia tried not to show it.

"Ack! Umm... I-I really need to go!" Gray-Sama ran out of the guild without looking back at Juvia.

**A/N : Muahahhaa, cliff hanger~! Oh, that's right...**

**Erza: Admin here does not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

**Me: /whispers/ although I'd really love to... /clears throat/ ahem. Thank you, Erza! please review, everyone, and you'll see the next chapter tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3 : New Thoughts

**A/N: Ahhh 70 views! Thank ye all /le eyes sparkling**

**Gray's POV:**  
>BAKA! I'm such a baka! I scolded myself as I ran out of the guild. I was just thinking, wouldn't it be perfect if I got a present for Juvia after I tell her everything? Then she asked of something was wrong, and I answered.. I needed to go to the market.<br>She said she would come. She was so cute, just saying it that way.. But she couldn't see what I was buying her! It needed to be a surprise!  
>But i wasn't expecting her to say that she would come with me. I was so startled I shouted "no!"<br>I could see it. I could see everything. That shocked look ok her face, her tears trying not to spill over...  
>"ARGH!" I shouted. Several people looked at me, but I didn't care. I ruined it for her...<br>I walked aimlessly. What was something she would like...? I wondered.  
>I looked in shops, hoping I would see something that I could give Juvia.<br>And..  
>There it is!<br>I ran into the shop and looked at it. It was a bracelet with a snowflake and a water drop.  
>It was perfect.<br>I bought it, went home, and wrapped it up. I hope she liked it. I hope she would forgive me...  
>I called Umi from the phone (I made it a time where they have house phones but not cell phones).<br>-

-  
><strong>Umi's POV:<strong>  
>I was about to leave my apartment to meet Gray when the phone rang.<br>"Hello?" I said into the phone.  
>"Hey Umi. It's Gray." He sounded depressed and tired, I hope he was okay.<br>"Oh, hi Gray. Are you alright?"  
>"Yeah, about that... I'm sorry I can't meet you today. I.. Just need some time to myself.."<br>"Oh okay."  
>"I'll meet you some other time," he said in a monotone voice. Then he hung up.<br>Oh... I hope I didn't do anything wrong. He was my first friend, and I felt so happy. Like I could just relax and be myself, not like with other people from my old city.  
>What if I DID do something wrong? Or maybe something happened to Gray?<br>"Argh, don't mess up, Umi," I muttered to yourself. "Then you'd have to move again..."

-  
><strong>Juvia's POV:<strong>  
>A few minutes after Gray-Sama left, Juvia ran out of the guild and back to Juvia's apartment.<br>Tears flew down Juvia's face as Juvia ran down the street.  
>What did Juvia do wrong? All Juvia wanted was to spend some time with Gray-Sama...<br>Juvia remembers Gray-Sama's startled face, Gray-Sama shouting "No!"  
>It echoed in Juvia's mind.<br>D-Did Gray-Sama hate Juvia?  
>Juvia cannot bear it; Gray-Sama was her first real friend, Gray-Sama was the first one... Not to judge Juvia because of the rain and cloudiness that surrounded Juvia.. And it was Gray-Sama who cleared the cloud skies around Juvia. Gray-Sama was kind and funny.<br>Juvia loves Gray-Sama...  
>But does Gray-Sama love Juvia?<br>Juvia's heart felt heavy. Juvia felt like she was choking.  
>Juvia reached the apartment and gasped for breath.<br>Then Juvia lay down on the bed and cried.

-  
><strong>Gray's POV:<strong>  
>Hhhh... I can't believe I did something so stupid... I thought over and over again. How could I face Juvia now? Would she still accept me after all this?<br>Tired, I fall asleep in my chair.

_~The next morning~_

I wake up. It's still pretty early, but I'm not tired.. Why am I on the chair?  
>All of yesterday's events came flooding to me.<br>"Ah crap.." I muttered. Since I skipped dinner last night I eat a huge breakfast. I noticed my gift wrapped up and put in a bag on my desk. Hmm.. Now that I have the gift, I could tell her couldn't I? I grinned happily. Yes!  
>Cheerfully I grabbed the bag and practically sprinted all the way to the guild. I half-expected Juvia to greet me at the door, like she normally does. And Natsu to come yelling and fighting with me, and MiraJane asking me if I wanted anything to drink.<br>But it was silent...? "Hello? Anybody here?"  
>No answer, so I opened the door and peeked in, nobody was inside.<br>Then I remembered it was still way too early!  
>"Ahh, Gray, you're such a baka sometimes," I said to myself, laughing.<br>Seems like I would have to wait a little longer. So I went back to my house and practiced my ice make for over an hour.

-  
><strong>Juvia's POV:<strong>  
>Ah.. Juvia has a headache..<br>What time is it? Juvia looks at the clock.  
>"Ahhhh!" Juvia yelled. "Juvia overslept! Juvia needs to go talk to Gray-Sama-"<br>Juvia remembers.  
>"Never mind," Juvia muttered. "Gray-Sama doesn't like Juvia anyway, what is the point anymore..."<br>Juvia goes to take a hot bath and falls asleep again.

**Natsu: /snore**

**Me: /clears throat**

**Natsu: /snores**

**Me: /clears throat loudly**

**Natsu: ZONK**

**Me and Lucy: /tries not to laugh**

**Natsu: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**

**Lucy: It's the end of the chapter, Natsu...**

**Natsu: Oh. Sorry...**

**Natsu: This person here messing up Juvia's and Gray's lives does not own Fairy Tail. Hallelujah, praise the lord!**

**Me: ...**

**Lucy: It's just a story, Natsu...**

**Natsu: Still. /pouts**

**Lucy: Fine I'll do it. Admin doesn't own Fairy Tail, although if she did she would make Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza canon already.**

**Me: /thumbs up/ and Nalu!**

**Natsu and Lucy: Nalu?**

**Me: NatsuxLucy!**

**Natsu and Lucy: /blush**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tell me it didn't happen

**A/N: I'm so sorry QAQ I haven't posted for a while, I hadn't really gotten the chance to go on the computer for a while... ;-; well here's chapter four... READ ON MY FRIENDS**

**Gray's POV:**  
>I decide to head back to the guild to see if anybody, Juvia especially, would be there. She would be here by now, wouldn't she?<br>I look inside the guild. Natsu and Gajeel fighting, MiraJane serving drinks, Erza eating her cake, Lucy and Levy talking about books, and Juvia...  
>Wasn't here.<br>"Hey, Mira-San," I called to her. She turned and smiled. "What do you need?"  
>"Have you seen Juvia today?"<br>"No, it's strange. She'd usually be here by now."  
>Disappointed, I started to head back home when somebody called me.<br>"Gray!" It was the Master. "This new girl just moved into town, and might want to join Fairy Tail, I want you to show her around."  
>"Sure. Why me though?"<br>"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are on a mission, Erza is.. Uh, training.., Juvia hasn't shown up yet, and Levy is at the library." Looking around I saw he was right, the guild seemed slightly more quiet, and Natsu hadn't come yelling at me to pick a fight.  
>"She's over there," Master added! pointing to one of the seats.<br>A girl wore her long straight dark brown hair in a ponytail and let her bangs fall right before her green eyes. She wore a grey tank top and knee length shorts. The girl looked oddly familiar... Then she grinned at me and I remembered.  
>"Umi?!" I said in surprise.<br>"Oh, seems like you two know each other," Master commented. "Good!"  
>"I didn't know you did magic," I said.<br>Umi held up a deck of cards and smiled. "Yeah. I use this special card paper and I can design my own cards using magic, basically."  
>"That's so cool. You're gonna join Fairy Tail?"<br>"I want to!"  
>Master cleared his throat. "So, Gray, if you could just show her around..."<br>"Sure. Let's go, Umi." She followed me down the stairs to the library.

_~three hours later~_

**Juvia's POV:**  
>Juvia wakes up refreshed. Stomach growling Juvia starts to make a meal. looking in the refrigerator Juvia sees it's empty!<br>"Ahh! Juvia must go to the market and buy more ingredients." Juvia rushes down to the market on the street.  
>"Hmm, let's see. Green onions..." Juvia sees them on sale and buys them, as well as some sauce. Then Juvia looks for some flour...<br>Juvia heard somebody laughing. Turning around she saw...  
>Gray-Sama?!<br>Yes, it was Gray-Sama.  
>Gray-Sama with his arm around another girl, laughing.<br>Shocked, Juvia dropped her bag. The green onions and bottle of sauce hit the ground.  
>CRASH! The glass breaks.<br>Gray-Sama turns around and sees Juvia.  
>"Juvia!" Gray-Sama looks happy. Why does Gray-Sama look so happy...!<br>Juvia doesn't care. Juvia turns and runs all the way back home in a daze,  
>"Gray-Sama..." Juvia stumbled across the road. "Why..." <p>

**Disclaimer~although it would be wonderful for my one of my OTPs to come true i don't own Fairy Tail... Thanks for reading and please leave a review! ^w^**


End file.
